


Moth pun

by Bunidesu



Series: Sports Anime Mothman-verse | SportsFest 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (but not by mothman), Crack Treated Seriously, Every word for dick but dick, Get fucked Oikawa, Other, Takao boned Mothman, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza, yea you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Takao has a very interesting experience behind a Denny's at 2 AM.





	Moth pun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> :')

Takao couldn’t believe his luck he’d finally found evidence that the elusive Mothman was there in Japan.   
  
Sure it’s not like he expected the guy to be hanging out behind his local Denny's at 2 am. He followed the restaurant on Tumblr and their posts were the type of shit posting humor that he was crazy for, so after a particularly wild party, he decided to stop by Denny's. Where else can you get unnecessarily sweet pancakes at this time of the morning after all? Either way, he was headed there to get something sweet so when he ran into a shadowy figure behind the building he froze.  
  
He’s used to tall people, he plays basketball after all. But this guy had to have a head on Murasakibara even which set off alarm bells in his head. Anyone taller than Murasakibara couldn’t be human, and when he saw large wings that resembled a furry butterfly he knew what he was looking at. It wasn’t a butterfly at all it was a moth. Mothman to be more specific.  
  
Now let it be said that Takao had some odd kinks. Who didn’t in this time and age? Nothing like bathroom stuff, but a seven-foot man _did_ set off his size kink, and those wings and mandibles of his _did_ set off his monster kink. It was a win-win situation here. As he got closer he could see the Mothman was  _ripped_. We’re talking a full eight-pack here and toned legs like a god. Sure they ended in weird bug things, and his face had a tubey thing, but Takao wasn’t one to kiss strange men anyways. Even if they were moths.  
  
But what was glorious, what put this all together was the yogurt slinger standing up proudly between his legs. It was glorious, proportional to his height and the largest thing he’d ever seen. One thing he knew for sure, once he saw it, he just had to suck it. "Do you need help taking care of that Mothman buddy?" Clearly, Mothman spoke some Japanese or he could see the drool coming from Takao’s mouth so he beckoned him over.  
  
Takao immediately fell to his knees and put his hand on Mothman's meat stick, but it was slapped off as soon as he put it there. Apparently, this was a mouth only thing, but lucky for Mothman, years of shoving his toothbrush down his throat left him without a gag reflex and ready. So he opened wide and put it as far down Mothman's broomstick as he could.   
  
He might have coughed a few times but he’d never tell and Mothman couldn’t speak so who’d ever know. It must have been almost an hour of sucking Mothman's kielbasa before he found himself slurping down mothmilk juice.   
  
The most glorious part was that his fuckstick was still hard after that. And Takao was never one to leave anyone unsatisfied so he pulled his pants down right there behind the Denny's, fell to his knees and-  
  
  
  
” _Takao Kazunari_ if you finish this tall tale of yours I will leave right here and now.”  
  
“What do you mean? I really was sucking Mothman's love muscle last night! That's why I was late to class today!”  
  
“...”  
  
“Wait where are you going? Shin-chan!!”  
  
  
**Server: Cryptid Connoisseurs**  
**#MothSQUAD**

**Hawk eyed bandit** Today at 11:09 AM  
guess who sucked MOTH DINGLE LAST NIGHT!!  
  
**Grand King** Today at 11:20 AM  
Bullshit!  
  
**Hawk eyed bandit** Today at 11:47 AM  
hating isn't pretty. :)  
  
**Grand King** Today at 11:52 AM  
Shut. Pics or it didn't happen.  
  
**Hawk eyed bandit** Today at 11:53 AM  
lmaoo i was waiting for you to say that.  
[meandmothbae.png]  
  
**Hawk eyed bandit** Today at 12:40 PM  
anything else to say?

**Grand King** Today at 12:42 PM  
FUCK YOU! THATS WHY BASKETBALL SUCKS  
  
**Hawk eyed bandit** at 12:50 PM  
yea like I sucked that moth cock!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
